The purpose of this study is to coordinate with the Biomedical Computing Support Contractor (BCSC) to explore a novel method, 15-month data resubmission, to obtain complete treatment data as well as key clinical data items from CoC facilities after their initial 6 month data submissions. The 15-month resubmitted data will be linked to and compared with the originally submitted NAACCR abstracts as well as consolidated cases. Only cases identified to have updated information on treatment and selected key clinical data items such as stage and site specific factors will be uploaded into the SEER*DMS for manual consolidation. Treatment comparison will be made for all cancer sites combined and selected cancer sites for key clinical data element comparison. Objectives: 1) Assess the percentage of improved treatment data obtained from the 15-month data resubmission. 2) Examine the lag times from diagnosis to start date of each type of treatment to determine the type and percentage of treatment with start data 6-month after diagnosis. 3) Determine the percentage of stage information updated from the 15-month data resubmission including manually coded AJCC staging, derived AJCC staging and derived Summary Stage 2000 for lung, breast, prostate, and colorectal cancers. 4) Examine the percentage of updated on selected site specific factors (SSFs) for breast, prostate, and colorectal cancers.